The Unknown Love
by Kris Wright
Summary: This is about Michael's and Mia's daughter in Phoenix, Arizona. Please r/r! This is my second fanfic! Enjoy! 5 chapters up!
1. The Day Before

A/N: This is my second fanfic, this takes place after Mia and Michael get married and have a baby. This will also be the POV of the child. (Xavier is pronounced: za-v-er)  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters, except the ones from the original stories, belong to me. Abby, Emily, and Brianne are contest winners from my first book, I am using them in my story (and other contest winners as well).  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunday, August 19, 7pm  
  
  
  
I don't know how I should start this... how about: Today was my 16th birthday; I got this journal as a present from my mom. Even though I haven't seen my mom since my 10th birthday, this gift is like a momentum. Ok, I should probably give the 411. I'm 5'11½, I'm a junior (starting tomorrow), and my bra size is only 34A. Ok, I guess I'm obsessing with my breasts, but I would like a bigger size. I live in Phoenix, Arizona, I lived in New York for 10 of my boring 16 years, I also have a New York accent, so everyone at my school calls me Brooky. I go to Xavier High School, an all girls school. I have only one friend at that school, her name is Jessica, but I call her Jesse. Oh yeah, my name is Kristina Lilly Amelia (can you believe it! Two middle names!) Moscovitz. Kris for short. There are no males at my school which is a bummer! Let's see, what else... oh yeah! My worst enemy's name is Dana, she is a sports-leader (they don't allow cheerleaders at my school, but they do lead the cheering, in sports). I am on the basketball team, and I wear earplugs during the game so I won't listen to the cheers and the leaders (I like to concentrate on my game). And... Hey! A moving truck just pulled into the driveway next door! Wonder if it's a girl who's going to go to my school! Ok coming out of the SUV behind it is: a mom, a dad, and... a son!!! They have a son! Why can't they have a daughter! This really isn't my night! Oh my God! It's already 8pm!! I have to get to sleep so I can catch my bus in the morning (at 5:45am!). More tomorrow (hopefully).  
  
  
  
Monday, August 20, Lunchtime  
  
  
  
I can't believe that John is on my bus. He is not a girl. Oh, John is my next door neighbor, he said (this morning), "Those are the uniforms?"  
  
Me: Yeah, this is my uniform.  
  
John: Our uniforms, I have to wear something like that?  
  
M: I don't know, I don't go to your school, but i would really like to see the boys wearing their uniforms.  
  
J: What are you talking about?  
  
M: I don't know, what are you talking about?  
  
J: I'm talking about I'm going to Xavier and I'm going to wear something like that.  
  
M: You can't go to my school!  
  
J: Uh, I can, and I am.  
  
M: No, you can't, and you aren't.  
  
J: Why? Do you think your school is too good for me?  
  
M: No, it's just that...  
  
J: What?  
  
M: Oh, nevermind.  
  
J: What, can't you tell me?... Your name too?  
  
M: My name is Kris, and you can't go to Xavier is because... it's an all girl school.  
  
John's face went pale when I told him.  
  
J: All girls? Oh yeah!! (Smiles with delight)  
  
M: You know they're going to send you to the principal's office as soon as you get on school grounds?  
  
J: Really... my name is John.  
  
M: And you tell me now because...  
  
J: I just thought of it, ok?  
  
M: Yeah whatever... do you know how many girls are going to be staring at you?  
  
J: Yeah. (Smiles) So, where you from?  
  
M: Brooklyn. You?  
  
J: Queens.  
  
M: You're from New York? Where's your accent?  
  
J: Lost it around Texas. Do you still have yours?  
  
M: Kinda, but only when I say stuff like Brooklyn, and tomato and potato. Stuff like that.  
  
J: I think so too. Tomato. Yep, still got it. (Smiles triumphantly)  
  
M: You're hopeless.  
  
Bus comes down the street. Stops in front of us. We get on. Sit in the 8th row to chat. As we're chatting, girls crowd around us.  
  
Abby: Oh my God! Is that really a boy?  
  
Emily: Boy is he ever hot!  
  
Brianne: I can't believe a boy is going to Xavier!  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot to put in here that John is 2 inches shorter than me! And that I'm going to be 6ft by the time Basketball starts again!  
  
M: He is not going to Xavier! His parents thought it was an all boy school, or a private school, one of those.  
  
J: Private school, my parents let my enact with the opposite sex.  
  
The three girls giggle and smile. I'm here thinkin: Oh please!  
  
M: Really, fasinating! That's just great.  
  
J: Have you enacted with the opposite sex before?  
  
M: Yes I have. God, mind your own business.  
  
J: Well you didn't have to answer me.  
  
M: I know, it's just that... you know, shut up!  
  
John starts laughing, he thinks I am trying to be funny, but I'm not.  
  
M: Shut up!!! Before I slap you so hard, you're going to think you've been punched.  
  
J: (Stops laughing and stares at all of the girls around us) Uh, Kris? I will shut up, but, will you hang around school with me?  
  
M: Why? I thought you enacted with the opposite sex.  
  
J: I don't want them all jumping me, can we pretend that we're cousins, or something?  
  
M: How about New York buddies, instead?  
  
J: Sounds fine to me.  
  
I've been thinking: everytime he smiles, I think it's adorable. But hey! What do I know.  
  
M: We're here (I stand up).  
  
J: Ok (stand up too).  
  
So I walk him around for a little bit when the principal calls me over the intercom and says: Would Kristina Moscovitz, and her little friend, please come the front office?  
  
M: Uh oh, we've been discovered.  
  
I lead him to the principal's office. We go inside and we sit down in the chairs she's pointed us to sit down in.  
  
Principal: I've been informed that you've brought a boy on campus.  
  
Me: Yes, he's my next door neighbor.  
  
John: Yeah, I didn't know that this was an all girl school, I swear.  
  
P: We don't swear at this school, nor do we allow boys.  
  
J: I'm sorry I have stuff in my pants. I can't change that- nor do I want to.  
  
M: Look, I'll take him around school, show him around, help with classes, and help him make his uniform.  
  
J: I have to make my uniform! No one said that I had to make my uniform! It doesn't even say that in the requirements!  
  
P: I know, but we still have to make the uniforms.  
  
M: Don't worry, John, I know how to make pants so you don't have to wear a skirt.  
  
J: I can't buy pants?! This is outrageous! It's just plain crazy! Don't you people have any dignity for using money?  
  
P: We supply the materials for the outfits, and we don't believe in anything that has a name in the clothes, it looks like someone owns them. And with the tuition to pay, you're going to thank me for not having you spend the money!  
  
J: Wait... you mean I can go here?  
  
P: Of course. The tuition is almost paid for, all you, and by you I mean you, have to pay is $300.  
  
J: three-hundred dollars!!!!!!! Did you pay that much?  
  
M: No, I paid less, about two-hundred.  
  
J: What!!??  
  
P: Nevermind, get to class before the bell rings.  
  
We leave the office and, since John has all of the same classes as me, it was easy to get to each class.  
  
Bell just rung, got to go to 5th. More stuff later.  
  
  
  
After School Monday, 4pm  
  
  
  
We're on the bus home with the girls still looking at him. I think he has stopped liking it now. He never knew that he could be the center of attention (he told me this).  
  
M: So, do you want me to help you with your uniform?  
  
J: I hope there's more material to make pants instead of a skirt, like you're wearing.  
  
Jesse: You know, who'da thunk that they let a boy go to an all girl school.  
  
Jo: Thanks Jesse, you make me feel so much better now.  
  
Je: No prob. So Kris, are we still on for tonight?  
  
M: Um, no, he's sick, he can't go.  
  
Je: Darn it!!  
  
Jo: What?  
  
M: We were going to set each other a boy and double date, but, since my cousin is sick, we have to cancel.  
  
Jo: Well, why don't just the three of us hang out tonight?  
  
Je: Sure, it's not like I have anything else better to do.  
  
M: Sure, we can do that at my house, I can make your uniform with Jesse, and you two can stay over, it's not like we don't catch the same bus.  
  
Je: That sounds like a great idea, since I left my PJs over there, I can just call my mom and tell her that I'm staying over.  
  
M: Yeah! What do you think John?  
  
Jo: Well, I really would like to, but...  
  
M: But what?  
  
Jo: Well, I kinda sleep... in the nude.  
  
Jesse and I almost started laughing, we just stared at each other with weird expressions on our faces.  
  
Je: Can't you at least wear boxers?  
  
Jo: I never thought of that. (We laugh, he blushes)  
  
M: It's ok, we can tell each other more secrets tonight, me and Jess always have secrets to spill.  
  
John smiles and looks like 'well, at least I won't have more embarrasing stuff than them!'  
  
We get off the bus and tell him to be over at my house in 20min, if his mother has a problem, she could just walk over.  
  
Jo: See ya later  
  
Je: Bye chilly-boy!  
  
Jesse and I burst out laughing. He has a disgusted look on his face.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! What did you think of my first chapter? Review!! Please!! Thanks! I love you all! (Like friends, of course.) 


	2. Oh My Goodness!

A/N: You wanted it, so here's more! Thank you to LittleLily (my sister), maybe I will get her into Washington, who knows... Gothic Valley Girl, here's the second chapter, hope you like it; Hannah Grey, thanks for being first to review my new fanfic, and to Brie, glad you like it. Ok, I'm going to stop now so I can continue with my story. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters you've never heard of, if I put in a real person, I'll put (R) next to their name, the original characters belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuesday, August 21, 5pm  
  
  
  
I was looking back on my first entry and I was thinking 'I didn't describe Jesse or John.' So now I am going to write about them  
  
Jesse: 5'6, hazel-ish eyes, light brown hair, a 36BB cup size (that is not fair!), has a brother named James (twin) who goes to Brophy, and a little sister in 6th grade (Jenny). She is super smart, always gets straight A's. She has her own magazine called "Zavier Zine", it talks about the school uniform, and sometimes, she puts in stuff that some people might consider nasty. She talks about periods, breasts, and sometimes, the female reproductive organ. I don't know how she's my best friend, she just is. Was born in Hawaii, and raised in Arizona. Plays basketball and volleyball.  
  
John: 5'9Â½, blue-ish gray eyes, dark blonde hair, only child, born and bred in Queens, gets A's and B's, has a BMX bike. He plays soccer, baseball, hockey, basketball, and volleyball. Has big feet, size 12. (I'm only size 11! And that's in women's!) Had a girlfriend in Queens for 5 years, they broke up because she cheated on him for 3 years and he was moving. (When he said they had to break up, she was all "how did you know that I've cheating on you?" He was all "??????" "Oops" goes her.) He has this really cool website called "It's a (Wo)man's World" with pictures of Xavier and of the three of us (John, me, and Jesse).  
  
Those are my friends... God, they're weird! Ok, moving on to news about yesterday.  
  
John handed me the material and said "My mom wants you to teach me, so, teach Ms. Moscovitz." So it took us about 3 hours to make his uniform (if it was only me and Jesse making the uniform, it would have taken and hour and a half). When he put it on, he wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Jesse and I kept persuading him to come out. Finally he did, and I can't believe I actually thought this, I thought he looked hot and buff. He was all "I look like a dork, don't I?"  
  
Me: No you don't, you look very good, and sophisticated.  
  
Jesse: Yeah, I agree, all of the girls will be throwing themselves at you tomorrow.  
  
John: You think so?  
  
M: We know so.  
  
Je: Yeah, come on, we are, after all, girls.  
  
Jo: Yeah... but do I really look all that?  
  
Je: All that and a bag of potato chips... sour cream.  
  
We all burst our laughing. I love it when Jesse does that, she should be a comedian, I keep on telling her that, but no, she wants to be a newspaper or a magazine editor.  
  
So we all sit down in the living room (I live with my aunt and her husband) and watch movies. This is where my aunt comes in.  
  
Aunt Lilly: Hey Kris, your uncle and I are going out to eat, do you guys want anything from McDonald's, it's on the way home.  
  
Me: Just super-size frys for me, thanks.  
  
Jesse: Same for me.  
  
John: Um, a #2 with no pickles.  
  
M: Dr. Pepper for all of us, same size.  
  
AL: Ok, we might be back late, so, if it's ten o' clock by the time you get your food, don't worry. BORIS!!!  
  
Uncle Boris: (coming down the stairs) Shh! Be quiet, Michelle and Meggin are asleep.  
  
Michelle and Meggin are my little twin cousins, they're in 3rd grade. (A/N: Meggin is the Meg Cabot's real first name.) They are cute, but really annoying.  
  
M: By Lil, Bye Bor.  
  
AL: Kris, how many times have I told you not to call your uncle "Bor"?  
  
M: Ok, bye Aunt Lilly, bye Uncle Boris. Is that better?  
  
UB & AL: Much. *laugh*  
  
I smile as I shut the door, but then as soon as the door closes, my face looks like "Somebody shoot me." I sit down, we watch the rest of the movie, and here comes my aunt and uncle around 9:30. To my surprise, they have the food.  
  
Ok, fast-forward to the next morning at school. We get on the bus and here comes Dana with her groupies, and I had no idea that she rode my bus.  
  
Dana: Hey Christy.  
  
Me: It's Kris.  
  
D: Whatever, so, who's your new friend (she was eyeing John like a piece of meat).  
  
M: This is my neighbor, and cousin, John... he's gay.  
  
John looks at me as if I'm weird, but he catches on super quick. Also, Dana's smile dropped.  
  
D: Really, oh, well... hey, I didn't know your aunt had 3 kids, I thought she only had those brats in 3rd.  
  
M: He's my mom's sister's kid. (I was kind of surprised how quickly I thought of that.)  
  
D: So, your aunts are now living next door to each other? Do they ever get mad at each other?  
  
M: No, it's just himand his dad, his parents got a divorce.  
  
D: Divorce sucks, thank goodness my parents never got divorce.  
  
M: Uh, well, neither did my parents, or my mom's parents, or my dad's parents, or my aunt.  
  
D: Which one? The one with the stupid Russian guy?  
  
M: My uncle is not stupid!!!  
  
D: Are you sure? I heard he tucks his work vests into his pants.  
  
M: So, at least he his a constuction worker like your uncle!  
  
D: He is not a construction worker!! He owns the company!  
  
M: Same diff.  
  
D: You are going to wish you never said that!  
  
Jo: Whoa!! Come down girls! Is this a Family Feud, or what?! (Looking at Jesse)  
  
I was breathing really heavy.  
  
Je: Calm down Kris. Go away Dana, I think your master's calling.  
  
Dana walks away with steam practically coming out of her ears, and as she was walking to the back of the bus John went: Bark! Bark!!  
  
We all laughed after that.  
  
When we got to school, I got sent to the office, along with little Miss Doggie (I forgot to say: Dana's last name is Dollie! So her name is Dana Dollie! But we call her Dana Doggie). I guess I should say some stuff about Miss Doggie, but what is there to say? I guess I should say that Dollie is not little Miss Perfect's last name, oh no, she was adopted by her stepdad in 2nd grade, not very many people know that, see I have the privalage of knowing stuff others don't. Let's see here, her real last name is Richter. Her real dad's name is Josh, her stepdad's name si Daniel, and her mommy's name is Lana, isn't that cute! Mummie and daughter almost have the same name! Oh my! how adorable. God I love keeping secrets, and I love telling them. If I ever get the nerve, as a senior in high school, I'll write an article about Dana and her little secrets. Ooh how good! But I probably won't be able to because I'll / darn it! I made a booboo! Stupid John trying to look over my shoulder trying to read my journal. He must die!!!!! More later. AARRGGHH!!! I think I scared him off. Hee hee!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey people. I'm going to fast-forward to when something happens! This will start to take place in October. Ok toodles everyone, and review!! 


	3. Happy Halloween

A/N: Here is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to write it, I was busy with my other stories in different topics. Well, here it is and hope you like it. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm not gonna write it every chapter, so, the last time: I only own the characters you've never heard of, the ones you haven't heard of (Kris, John, Jesse, Dana, Eric, Michelle, Meggin, et cetra), but please enjoy it anyway.  
  
  
  
Wednesday, October 31, 4pm  
  
We're on the bus home. John's being freaky. Today we were able to dress up in a costume. John was Michael Myers, I was Michael's sister (the Ressurection version, with the whole long-hair-freaky look), and Jesse was the Pretty Princess, with the whole poofy pink dress and everything. Everyone's weird.  
  
John: Can you believe that Dana was Malibu Barbie?  
  
Jesse: I know, she looked liked a skank.  
  
Me: She is, and so is Barbie.  
  
Jo: I thought it was funny that the headmaster calling her to the office to rag on her about her costume was funny.  
  
M: I know. And she had to change into Patient Barbie with a bikini underneath, that was hilarious.  
  
Je: Yeah. Can we say Britany Spears wannabe.  
  
M: I know, I guess all stupid people come from Skanks-R-Us.  
  
Je: Yeah, let's see... that's eight so far from SRU.  
  
Jo: Eight? How did you get that many?  
  
Je: (Counting off her fingers) Dana, Bite-Me Queers (Britany Spears), Maria (Doggie's clone), Jenny (Doggie's posse), Nikki (Doggie's posse), Gena (Doggie's posse), Tena (Gena's twin/Doggie's posse), and Evana (wannabe Doggie's posse).  
  
Jo: Oh yeah, I forgot about those other ones.  
  
M: Duh.  
  
Jo: Anyway, Jess, wanna go trick-er-treatin with me tonight?  
  
Je: First of all, it's trick-or-treating, and second of all, I can't, I got a family thing.  
  
Jo: Strike one. What about you Kris?  
  
M: Sure, I have to take my little monster cousins out, so, you can tag along.  
  
Jo: Me tag along? What about you tag along?  
  
M: Fine, whatever.  
  
Stop just came up, write more later. 


	4. Weird, Weird

A/N: Sorry I cut the last chapter so short, I don't think I knew what I was doing. but, here is the fourth chapter, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Thursday, November 1st, Homeroom  
  
I can't believe what happened this morning! My MOTHER called me and told me she and my FATHER were in New York and on their way down to VISIT ME. They said they have something important to tell me and they think I'm mature enough for it, ha ha! I wonder what it is, though. They said we were going to spend the weekend at Disneyland!! I asked if I could bring a friend, and they said yes!!! I asked if I could bring both of my best friends, and they said maybe so, I'm hoping I win! I guess it must be that important to take me to the funnest place on earth.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! What if they're going to tell me that I have to move with them to Genovia! Or maybe they are dying and they want to have one last look at their precious girl before they go. Who knows. I just have to wait.  
  
Oops, got to, bell just rung. Write more later.  
  
  
  
More Thursday, 5pm  
  
As we were on the bus hom, little Miss Doggie and her posse decided to stop by and torment us.  
  
Dana: Hi Katie.  
  
Me: They name is Kris.  
  
DD: Like I care. (Looking at John) Are you sure you're gay?  
  
John: Are you sure you have a boyfriend at Brophy?  
  
DD: Yes.  
  
J: Same answer.  
  
DD: What? (John totally confused her)  
  
J: I have a boyfriend at Brophy as well. You don't think they're all straight, do you?  
  
DD: .......  
  
Ooh, he got her on that one!  
  
M: Would yo go away, I've had enough stress for today.  
  
DD: Bite me.  
  
Then she walked away. Then here is the weird convo between me and John (Jesse was absent today).  
  
M: So, Johnny Boy, if my parents say so, do you wanna come to Disneyland?  
  
J: Um... are you sure?  
  
M: Uh, yeah, I might need protection from my parents, they want to tell me something important so, I don't know.  
  
J: Um, I don't think I can go.  
  
M: What do you mean? Your parents always let you do anything as long as parents are there.  
  
J: Well, I have a lot of homework this weekend so...  
  
M: John, it's not like we'll be busy all day, you would have time to do your homework.  
  
J: Look, Kris, I don't think I should go, ok?  
  
M: (Confused) Why not?  
  
J: Uh, I just don't think I should go with you, you need to be with you parents.  
  
M: Um, I'd be bored without you, I think we all would, come on, you're the comedian.  
  
J: I'm not going, end of story.  
  
M: John, can't you at least think about i-  
  
J: No! I'm not going, this conversation is over.  
  
Then our stop came up and he jumped up and raced toward the front of the bus and to his house.  
  
That was the weirdest convo I've ever had.  
  
And another weird thing happened! I called John when I got in my house, and his mom answered the phone.  
  
Jane: Hello?  
  
Me: Hi Jane, it's Kris.  
  
J: Hi Kris, did you want to talk to John?  
  
M: Um, first I wanted to ask you a question.  
  
J: Ok.  
  
M: I was wondering, if my parent let him, can he come to Disneyland with me this weekend?  
  
J: Sure.  
  
M: Does he have homework this weekend?  
  
J: No, not that I know of, he's very fast when it comes to homework.  
  
M: Really. Well, just tell him if it changes his mind that Jesse's going to be coming too if she can.  
  
J: Ok, I'll get him and tell him that.  
  
M: Actually, I need to go and do my homework.  
  
J: Ok, well, I'll tell him and I'll have him call you after dinner.  
  
M: Ok, bye Jane.  
  
J: Bye sweetie.  
  
So after I hung up with Jane, I called Jesse and she said yes right away. So after dinner I'm going to be awaiting his call. Oh, phone's ringing, I'll write more soon.  
  
Even later on Thursday, 10pm  
  
John called at that time, he said he can go and that it was cold that I told my mom. So I just laughed in his face, well, not technically as we being on the phone. So all I had to do was see if my parents would let John go.  
  
They called around 8pm saying they just landed in Phoenix and were staying a hotel tonight. Oh, and get this, we're bringing our stuff with us to school cause my mom and dad are going to be picking us up from school. So, after I got off the phone with them, I called John and Jesse, but their lines were busy so I go online to see if they were on, and they were.  
  
Whoaman: Hey Kris.  
  
KittyGrl16: Hey Johnny Boy.  
  
ZiNeChIcK: Hi Kris!  
  
KittyGrl16: Hey guys, I have to tell you something.  
  
Whoaman: Okay, shoot.  
  
KittyGrl16: Ok, my parents said that we were just going to leave for California right after school so bring you stuff with you cause they're gonna pick us up right after school.  
  
ZiNeChIcK: OK, sounds good to me. I'll tell my parents.  
  
Whoaman: Me too.  
  
ZiNeChIcK: Hey guys, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
KittyGrl16: Ok, bye.  
  
Whoaman: Bye.  
  
ZiNeChIcK has left the chat room  
  
KittyGrl16: John, what was bothering you on the bus today?  
  
Whoaman: Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it.  
  
KittyGrl16: It was not nothing. Come on, you can tell me, we're New York buddies!  
  
Whoaman: Yeah, I guess.  
  
KittyGrl16: So, are you going to tell me what was bothering you?  
  
Whoaman: Promise you won't tell a single living soul?  
  
KittyGrl16: Can I tell Jesse?  
  
Whoaman: Isn't she a living soul?  
  
KittyGrl16: *sigh* Oh, alright, I won't tell anyone, now, what's bothing you?  
  
Whoaman: I like this girl but I don't know if she likes me back, I don't want to do anything cause I don't want her not to like me.  
  
KittyGrl16: Does this girl have a name?  
  
Whoaman: Yeah.  
  
KittyGrl16: Did you want to tell me?  
  
Whoaman: .....  
  
KittyGrl16: Johnny.  
  
Whoaman: Jesse.  
  
KittyGrl16: I knew it! No wonder you were acting weird! You didn't want to go with me alone to Disneyland cause you thought that Jesse wouldn't it! Oh, that's so sweet John!  
  
Whoaman: Not a living soul, you got that?  
  
KittyGrl16: *raises right hand* I swear to you that I won't tell a living soul.  
  
Whoaman: No fingers crossed.  
  
KittyGrl16: Of course.  
  
Whoaman: Okay, I trust you, so don't brake the trust cause that's bad when friends do that.  
  
KittyGrl16: Don't worry, I won't.  
  
Whoaman: Okay, thanks.  
  
KittyGrl16: No problem.  
  
Whoaman: Hey look, I have to go take a shower, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
KittyGrl16: Ok, bye.  
  
Whoaman: Bye.  
  
Whoaman has left the chat room  
  
I have to go to bed, it's 10:30pm. Write more later.  
  
  
  
A/N: I think this was one of the longest chapters I've written. Ok, now it's your turn to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Toodles for now everybody! 


	5. DISNEYLAND! And Revealed Secrets

A/N: Here is the chapter that explains it all. Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I had writer's block and now I'm sick, so if this sucks, I'm sorry. Well, here we go! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Friday, November 2, Parent's LIMO, 3pm  
  
I cannot believe that we're going to Disneyland in a LIMO. I LOVE my parents!!! They are sooooo cool! My mom is so down to earth, and she's a vegitarian, that's cool, and my dad is a computer genius, that's is cool too. My parents look and act like 16, not 30-year-olds. Oh, I forgot to say that my parents had me at a really young age. My mom was 19 and my dad was 23. I don't know the rest though, maybe I should ask them. That's on my to do list tonight. Ooh! We're stopping for food! Write more later! Yay! McDonald's!!  
  
Saturday, November 3, Hotel Suite, Midnight  
  
Well, we finally made it here, and we have all weekend to be here. Oh, right, I asked my parents about what happened when I was younger about me, and they said they'd tell me later, how weird is that? Oh! Before they even answered, they looked at each other with weird expressions on their faces. My parents are REALLY weird. Oh well, I have to get to sleep, we're gonna be at Disneyland ALL DAY! Yippie! More later!  
  
Sunday, November 4, Limo, 10pm  
  
Oh my God! I am never talking to my parents again!!!! They told me about what happened when I was born. The reason I was sent to live with my aunt was because I was illigitimate, just like my mom (she said so). And since no one knew about me when I was born, my great-grandmother told her to send me away because royals don't have children out of wedlock. When she said royals in front of me and my friends, I flipped. Why don't I just continue with the convo from that part on.  
  
Me: What?! Royal? What do you mean by 'royal'?  
  
Mom: Well, Kris, I'm the Queen of Genovia.  
  
Me: What?!? How come I never knew?!  
  
Mo: Because we didn't want you to get hurt.  
  
Me: Well, I'm hurt now!  
  
Mo: Kristina.  
  
Me: What? Are you going to tell me something else I don't know about?  
  
My parents looked at each other.  
  
Dad: Since you're the only child we were able to have...you're the only heir to the throne.  
  
My mouth dropped open and I just stared at them with a blank expression on my face.  
  
D: Kris. You're the Princess of Genoiva.  
  
Me: Holy crap.  
  
Mo: You're Kristina Lilly Amelia Migonette Grimaldi Moscovitz Renaldo.  
  
Me: Do you have a longer name than mine by any chance?  
  
Mo: No, I have one less than you do.  
  
Me: Can I not be a princess?  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
I looked over at my friends who's mouths were hanging open letting flies in (that's a stupid expression but it fit this thing) with no expression on thier faces.  
  
Me: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!?  
  
Yes, I snapped.  
  
D: Look, it's not our faults. We want to make it up to you, ok?  
  
Me: How?  
  
D: We'll...  
  
He looked at Mom, then she whispered something in his ear, he nodded, then continued with what he was saying.  
  
D: We'll make a deal.  
  
Me: A deal?  
  
D: Yes, you try Princess Lesson for awhile and if you succeed, you can choose whether or not you want to be a Princess.  
  
Me: Really?  
  
I was thinking it was gonna be easy, all I have to do is try hard, then when they ask me... I'd say no.  
  
Mo: If you don't take the role and our heir, we'll lose the rule of Genovia.  
  
Me: Ok, who would it go to?  
  
Mo: (shrugs) I don't know, probably to your cousin.  
  
Me: But, my cousins are little tiny things, and they're not royal.  
  
Mo: No, not your Aunt's children, Mossimo, your cousin thrice removed on my side.  
  
Me: Thrice is a word? I thought that word was slang or something.  
  
Mo: No, and so, if you want to keep your life intact, I suggest you follow my lead and become the Queen.  
  
Me: Um...how about...no.  
  
Mo: How about...yes.  
  
Me: No.  
  
Mo: Yes.  
  
Me: No.  
  
Mo: Yes.  
  
Me: No times infinity.  
  
Mo: Yes times infinity plus one.  
  
Me: .....  
  
Mo: (smirking) don't mess with me, I always used to beat your aunt out with that.  
  
Me: Are you sure you're a Queen? Are you even sure we're related?  
  
Mo: Yes, and yes. I want to tell you something.  
  
Me: Shoot.  
  
Mo: when my dad got testicular cancer and went sterile, he was always making this big deal that he can't have anymore children. One day he came to New York to visit me. I was fourteen, by the way. He invited me to the Plaza for lunch then told me that he was a Prince. Of course, being the ditz that I am made a huge deal about it and ran to the ladies room. After awhile I came back out and he told me that I was the only heir to the throne. Of course I freaked out! I mean, in high school, I was the number one freak. But after awhile I realized that I'm making a difference and that I could help out the world. And since then, I've been enjoying it.  
  
Me: Wow, you mean, you were forced to become a Princess like me?  
  
Mo: Yep.  
  
Me: Why can't you have anymore kids?  
  
Mo: We tried after we had you, but, we can't explain what happened. I guess you were just a miracle.  
  
I nodded. I looked back over at my friends. They still looked like they did earlier. I hit them on top of their heads.  
  
Me: Hello?  
  
John: Hmm? What?  
  
Jesse: Um, yeah, that's great.  
  
Me: You guys are in shock aren't you?  
  
The both nodded.  
  
Jo: Wow! I knew there was something about you, but I couldn't place my finger on it.  
  
Je: Yeah, you seemed...different from everyone else.  
  
Me: (rolls eyes) Thanks guys, you are such a big help. (Gasp) Oh my God! You cannot tell a single soul about this! Or I'll be branded as freak who wants to be famous!  
  
Jo: Don't worry. No one will find out, especially not Doggie.  
  
Je: I agree. You can trust us Kris.  
  
Jo: Yeah.  
  
Me: (smiles) Thanks guys, you're the best.  
  
Mo: Thank you for keeping it a secret. I don't want lots of pressure on you already, Kris.  
  
Me: Thanks mom.  
  
Mo: (smiles) No problem.  
  
D: Ok, we better get back up to the room. We have a long drive ahead of us.  
  
So that's what happened. And now we're on our way home. My dad just told us we'll be in Phoenix in an hour or so. Boy I'm gonna be tired tomorrow! More later!  
  
  
  
A/N: Wasn't that a lovely chapter?! Well, now everything you wanna know has been explained. Please make it all better by REVIEWing. Merci! Toodles for now! 


End file.
